Defiance
by Haku13
Summary: Kasie has dyed purple hair & hates vampires. Nathaniel is a bored 1,500 year old ginger vampire. Fireworks ensue!   set in a world similar to SVM,but not actually a fanfic,only because there is no original option.  similar to eric & sookie
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Before reading this is warned that it's very naughty, racy and may be disturbing to some, if you are squeamish or any of that don't bother reading.

Author's Note (2): This is set in a Charlaine Harris/Sookie Stackhouse/Southern Vampire Mysteries **kind of** world. It's exactly how I've always imagined a vampires-exist world would be like, so there will be a lot of similarities...not much I can do about that since she sees it how I see it...,...yeah.

Author's Note (3): You'll notice Nathaniel is very similar to Eric...that's because this originally supposed to be a Eric/OC story...but I didn't think he was enough like Eric to stay Eric, so I fixed things.^^

"God, Kasie, can you hurry the fuck up? I wanna get there before all the hoes start showing up!"

Kasie could never understand why her sister Devun had insisted on this trip, but she complied, and she bit back on her urge to reply, 'Like you?'

"I'm hurrying! Fuck, why did you put me in these damn heels, you know I'm hopeless in them. If I fall, it's your fault." Kasie just barely kept the deep bitterness out of her voice.

"Geez, do you two ever stop fighting? I just want to get to BloodBar and find a sexy Vampire girl to take home, mmm."

"Pasha, get your head out of the gutter, you don't even know if there are any lesbian vampires there."

"Well, I can still keep my hopes up, thank you, Kasie!"

They all piled into Kasie's purple Honda Accord. It would be about 10 minutes from the hotel to BloodBar.

"So, please explain again, Devun, why it must be BloodBar to celebrate your turning 21?"

"Because," Her voice dripping with irritation, as if this was something obvious, "everyone knows vampires are the best lovers, and I want to take one home, plus they can be so sexy."

If she wasn't so well versed in it, keeping her mouth clamped down on her retort would have been impossible for Kasie. Instead she focused on the road and made sure to memorize everything around her and imagine it sans (sans=minus/without/non) light. It wasn't hard, many of the signs were already lighting up, making it easy to remember the way, so as not to be lost on the way back to the hotel later that night.

"There it is, hurry, there, there, go!" Devun nearly screamed as she smacked Kasie's leg, since she knew better than to hit her arm, or else Devun would have a broken one for doing something that could make her lose control of her car, her baby.

Kasie smoothly pulled in and parked near the entrance, since she would later have to manage herding three drunken wannabe fangbangers back to the car to head to bed at the hotel.

They walked up to the entrance, and all of them got carded. Devun was at the front, and happily announced to the unamused blonde vampire lady that she had just turned 21, and that Kasie and company were her friends and family. Pasha flashed her's reading 22, and Mercede's that said 23. Kasie trudged forward, almost wishing she would be turned away, but was sadly forced to show her ID proving her 18 years of existence, mostly as Devun's little big sister, since Devun was in no way an 'older sister' type.

"Hold on, only 18? Why should I let you in? We do not serve drinks to those under age."

"Believe me ma'am, I wouldn't even try, I am the designated driver, and I just have no interest in making it even easier for some bloodsucker to trance me into handing myself over."

"Bloodsucker?" Her eyebrow rose like a missile, only that missile felt aimed at Kasie.

"Sorry, I'm just not a big fan, I've got my reasons."

"Well, wear this wristband so my bartender knows not to give you alcohol." She handed Kasie a Green wristband, like those at theme parks and such, and she put it on without a second thought.

"How do I know he won't slip it in?"

Anger shot through the blonde vampire's eyes. "No one here would dare do such a thing, no one here is stupid enough to cause Nathaniel trouble."

"Who is Nathaniel?"

"No one you need concern yourself with, since you so dislike our kind."

"Suite yourself, I don't particularly care. I'm only here to make sure that my sister and her friends don't end up anyone's meal, despite how they wish for it. Just call me the Fang-blocker."

Somehow that actually mustered an amused smirk onto the blonde vampire's face. I like you, it's a shame you don't like our kind, I know quite a few who like your type."

"Well, just the fact that they are obviously vampires makes them not my type."

"Kasie, hurry up you slowpoke, we're gonna miss all the fun, and you're holding up the line!" Devun's whine cut their conversation into pieces.

Kasie started to scowl, and was about to tell them to go on without her, she was enjoying this repartee' with the vampire bouncer, but she stopped herself for fear they would, and without her there, they would definitely get into trouble.

"I enjoyed our conversation. Maybe we can continue it another time, without overzealous tarts standing in wait for me. Bye."

The blonde vampire only nodded, and let her pass.

The inside almost surprised Kasie, just because it was almost too clich ', but it moreso bored her, surrounded by mostly gothed up young adults lusting after vampires that lured them in like they were cattle. The dancers were fairly good, but also slightly haunting with their inhumanly fast movements.

"Let s sit over here." Pasha beckoned them all over to a cozy booth in the corner.

Kasie quickly threw herself as far into it as possible, because it was about the furthest away from the rest of the people. She scanned the room taking in as many faces as possible, and memorizing the layout and doorways, as well as known and possible exits, she wasn't taking any chances while her sister and her friends danced with dangerous death.

"You watch our table while we go get some drinks, okay." Kasie simply nodded, not wanted to talk and bring attention to herself from any of the others there.

They weren't gone more than thirty seconds, and a black hair slim guy, about 5'10" walked over and stared at her with bright green eyes. His stance oozed sex and wanting. He had obviously judged her by the black and purple corset she was wearing along with a knee-length blackand purple skirt, that matched her black and purple stiletto heels (A/N: are you sensing a theme?), all of which she had been forced to wear so she wouldn't make the rest of them look bad, her only reprieve being that she got to choose the colors and went with her favorites.

"What are you doing all alone gorgeous? How about you join me on the dance floor, we can get to know each other, and stuff." His voice was just a little too sweet and seductive, his eyes just a little too aged for his youth. He was definitely a vampire.

"I'm not alone, I'm watching the table. I don't dance, and I don't associate with strangers, especially vampire strangers."

"Oh, don't associate with vampires? Then what are you doing here?"

"Watching over the silly twits I came with, to keep them out of fang's way. Just call me the Fang-blocker."

"Hmm, fang-block them all you like, just come dance, you don't have to worry about me biting, I only bite the willing." His eyes said 'and you will be willing.'

Kasie felt herself relaxing, maybe vampires weren't so bad, and actually, this one is kind of cute.

"My name is Marcus, and yours?"

Kasie quickly shook her head and looked away, her senses returned with almost painful ferocity.

"Don't you try and put me in a trance! I'll have none of you, now leave!"

"The word you are looking for is glamour, and I was only trying to show you how nice and fun we can be, well, especially me." She didn't have to look at him to know he had just winked at her.

"Leave now, before I scream."

"Fine, I'm gone."

She heard a slight rustle of air and clothes, and she glanced, and saw he was gone, as she had demanded. Once again she was left to watch those around her as they interacted. She didn't need to look hard to notice that all anyone had in their eyes was lust. It made her inwardly cringe. She was disgusted by all of it.

There were so many vampires, she could tell them by the age in their eyes. She had to work to keep her face from showing her distaste. There were so many of them, and she knew that each one was far stronger than any human 'strong man' even Chuck Norris, she chuckled a little at her own joke, but her amusement was short lived, because here came another vampire, this time a female, and she had the same look of want in her eyes.

"What made you laugh?" Her voice was soft, belying her true vicious nature

"What?"

"What made you laugh? I heard your little chuckle." Her face lit with a flirty smile.

"Just a little joke I just thought of. You wouldn't understand I don't get the impression you are the type to be 'up' on current pop culture." A fair judgement since the stange woman was dressed in Victorian age clothes and they looked vintage, as in directly from that time, and made for her.

"Oh, then how about you explain it to me."

"I was just thinking about how strong all of you vampires are."

"Why thank you, but I don't see how that's funny."

"Well, I didn't finish explaining." Kasie could already tell this was going to get annoying quickly, and she wished for Devun and everyone to hurry up, she didn't want to be alone with another vampire, let alone a female one that wanted her, and probably for more than her blood. "Then I thought how you are even stronger than Chuck Norris, a famous 'strong man' who s known for the many jokes about his strength and near godliness."

"Well if he so strong he must be a vampire."

Kasie controlled, once again, the urge to retort sarcastically. "That's part of the joke, he's honestly a regular guy, he's just very skilled in human martial arts and such, and he's become a fun person to make up crazy, almost super human tales and jokes about."

"I still think that if he's super human he must be a vampire."

"He isn't, that's the point, and the jokes are thing like, 'under Chuck Norris's beard isn't a chin, it's another fist' and others."

She laughed at that one, and smiled flirtingly again. "I like these jokes."

"Yes, well, that's just a basic one, there are others."

"Oh, who is your friend Kasie?" Pasha's voice startled Kasie, she hadn't been paying attention, and that made her suddenly angry at herself for being so entranced and oblivious. She suddenly felt suspicious that this female vamp had just been sublty glamouring her.

"I'm Esmera, nice to meet you, and you are?" It was obvious that Esmera had been taken in by Pasha's gorgeousness. She easily outdid the rest of them. Her curves were in all the right places, her lips just pouty enough, her eyes a seductive green-blue, and her red hair cascading down her back drew you to her perfectly toned ass.

"I'm Pasha. You want to dance?" Esmera just smiled and held out a hand, which Pasha gladly took and the two were dancing even before they reached the dance floor.

"Awe, how come she gets all the luck?" Devun's voice was mournful, but Kasie was just relieved to be free of the vamp, and glad it was with Pasha, she knows how to handle herself...most of the time.

"Now, now, a lovely lady such as yourself should never be overlooked."

Kasie mused to herself 'And cue the horny vampire to sweep the forgotten maiden off her feet.'

Devun turned to face the very same vampire that had been trying to get Kasie to dance earlier, Marcus. She rolled her eyes and let it go. Devun was gone like the wind, and grinding against the handsome man like a 10-year-sober-but-returning-nymphomaniac. Kasie still was surprised her sister had waited until she was 16 to lose her virginity. Kasie, well, she was in no hurry to let go of it.

"Well, guess we're the odd ones out." Mercede smiled kindly. Kasie had always liked her best, she was considerate, soft-spoken, and she could never figure out how she ended up friends with the two horn-dogs Devun and Pasha, but Kasie didn't mind or care, it gave her some one intelligent to talk to every so often that they got the chance.

"Oh, Mercede, you underestimate how attractive you are. I don't give it more than a minute before some sexy man comes calling for you."

"Really?" Kasie had to hold in a chuckle at how sweet and innocent she sounded, but that was all, she really wasn't innocent, Kasie knew that, and the girl could be more vicious than Kasie could ever hope to be. She just nodded at the eager 23-year-old.

Kasie was right, less than twenty seconds after her nod along came a tall brunette guy with streaks of flame red in his hair, and only a leather jacket on, without sleeves of course. He only had eyes for Mercede, with her full chest, soft face, slim waist, and bright blonde hair that was almost white.

In less than a moment Kasie was once again alone, and she liked it that way. She sat back and listened to the music, but always kept an eye on her surroundings, she was no fool.

Two songs later one of her favorites started flying around the room, "Breathe No More" by Evanescence. Without even thinking about it she started singing along, knowing no one would hear her over all the chatter, and how loud it was playing.

"I've been looking in the mirror for so long,  
That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side.  
Oh, the little pieces falling,  
Shatter,  
Shard of me too small to put back together,  
Too small to matter,  
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces,  
If I try to touch her,  
And I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no more.

Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirit's well.  
Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.  
Lie to me,  
Convince me that I've been sick forever.  
And all of this,  
Will make sense when I get better,  
But I know the difference,  
Between myself and my reflection,  
I just can't help but to wonder,  
Which of us do you love?

So I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no-  
Bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe,  
I breathe-  
I breathe no more."

(A/N: Copyright of Evanescence, Amy Lee, and the recording company (or whatever), not me, I own it not, I lack the talent to write such an amazing work of musical art.)

Kasie smiled sadly as it ended, not realizing she had closed her eyes in the ecstasy of singing. She started when she suddenly heard clapping nearby. Her eyes shot open and focused on a tall, **Tall** ginger man looking at her slightly condescendingly, a small smirk on his face. She didn't even have to look to know he was a vampire. He was surrounded by an aura of power. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously, and she quickly averted her eyes, lest she let herself be glamoured a third time in one night, she was starting to really hate these creatures more, and wishing she had just let Mercede be the designated, and stayed at the hotel and watched one of her action or comedy movies.

"That was a lovely performance. I fear you far outdid dear Amy."

"Amy, you know Evanescence?" She grew even more suspicious, there was no way he was just looking to talk.

"Why yes, I do. They are actually a favorite of mine. Miss Amy Lee has quite the voice, among other things." His smirk grew just a little, and he took a step toward her, forcing her to shift her gaze to keep him in view without looking at his eyes.

She forced all fear out of her voice, she couldn't figure out why she was afraid of just another vampire. "What other things?"

"Well, Miss Lee and I have met, and I must say, she tasted fairly nice, and is quite...how should I say it...open-minded."

Kasie suppressed a shiver, disappointed that one of her idols was just another fangbanger.

"Is that disappointment I see on your face? What brings that forward?"

Kasie hated that she had let him see her feelings, and looked up to glare at him without thinking, and she was startled by how cold his light blue eyes were despite his deceivingly warm voice.

He looked at her with surprise before grinning menacingly, and Kasie realized her mistake, and she looked away with all her might and instead focused on the table. She yelled at herself on the inside, berating herself for being so foolish and irrational.

"I..." She had to catch her voice again. "I'm just sad that such a great woman degraded herself to being just another fangbanger."

"That's pretty harsh, she is still a great singer, she just happens to be more open than others, and willing to try something known to be wonderful."

"I hear LSD is pretty nice, but that doesn't make it a good idea, or PCP, marijuana, cocaine, opium, need I go on."

The ginger vampire chuckled. She had to concentrate to keep her focus on the table.

"You are quite the spitfire, Jezzabelle wasn't lying."

"Who? Who is Jezzabelle?"

"My loyal aide, she was the one you spoke to outside before coming in with the short blonde hair. She said you have spirit, and that I would like you. She was quite right. You are very fun and fascinating."

"Ah. Thank you, I guess. Don't think that because you said some nice things that I'll let you bite me or anything, I have no interest in such things, and I don't understand those that let you leeches do it!" She couldn't stop her anger from boiling up, she wanted nothing more than to leave, and she couldn't stand being around these things, especially when they try to get her to play with them. She had to force herself to keep from crying as images started resurfacing.

First was a sliver of a moon, next came the face, the nonchalant smile, his dark eyes that were almost black. She couldn't stop the tumble of them, and the burn they brought to her eyes. His hand in hers, his cool body holding her in the hot night as she cried. Then his face twisted into that of a monster, blood all over him, and a wicked grin on his face.

Kasie just barely bit back a scream, and didn't even notice the few hot tears burning down her cheeks. She was surprised to find sky blue eyes piercing into her own. They were captivating, looking deep into her eyes the colors of a dark storm of blue and charcoal.

"Relax. You are safe, no one will bite you, you'll be alright." Those words trudged through the horrific images still spilling through her mind.

Suddenly all she could see was blue, enticing blue eyes, they were drawing her in and she couldn't even remember what she had been thinking about to cause tears. Tears! She shook her head violently and pulled away. She wiped at her eyes furiously, glad that she had worn waterproof mascara, and no eyeliner, or eye shadow. She took deep breaths to calm herself, before looking up to glare at the bold vampire's collar bone, not daring to face those eyes again.

Without thinking she slid out of the booth and started to walk away, headed for the ladies restroom. She didn't have to look back to know that the ginger vampire was following her.

She turned the corner leading to the restroom and was horrified to see that it was a long hall, and it was empty. She quickly whirled to tell the vampire to fuck off.

"F-..." He wasn't there. She frowned, and then shrugged.

She twirled around and walked right into him, stumbling back and falling on her ass. She was glad she wasn't the blushing type, or she would have turned cherry red.

"Sorry, sometimes I forget how fragile you humans are. Let me help you up." She pointedly ignored his hand and got up on her own. She inwardly sighed in relief that she had chosen this longer skirt and hadn't caved to wearing the mini Devun kept trying to force her into.

"Let me by, I need to pee." She tried to rush past him, but he stepped to the side effectively blocking her route.

She glared once again at his collar bone.

"No you don't. And why won't you look at my face?" She could tell he was smirking like no tomorrow at her obvious irritation.

"Yes I do. I know all about you vampires and your little glamours you do on humans when we look you in the eye, and I refuse to be stupid enough to do that so you can force me to submit to your bite, or worse."

She tried to push him out of the way, but it was like trying to push a 2 ton rock, no chance for the human.

He chuckled as she tried again.

"Dammit, move! I am not interested in whatever you are offering, and I need to go to the restroom, so fuck off!"

"I just want to talk."

"About what?" Her voice dripped with anger and malice.

"Anything, like why you started crying, and why you seem to hate vampires, being so unkind as to call us leeches." His voice filled with mock hurt at the end.

"I don't have to tell you anything, now move." She dared it again, and glared into his eyes, trying to force as much anger and 'fuck off' as possible into her glare.

"You are quite brave. And I think you should tell me, since I had to glamour you to stop you from breaking down right in front of me."

She looked away, ashamed that she had shown weakness in front of this predator, and even more so because she had needed and accepted his help, more or less. She bit at her lip, needing pain to keep her from doing something stupid like trusting this vampire, they were never to be trusted, if life had taught her anything, it was that.

"I don't know what you are talking about, I was just fine, I didn't need any help from a leech." She tried again to push him, and this time he let her by.

"Fine, go cry in the stall."

She couldn't stop her anger, and it erupted again. "All of you freaks disgust me, and I wish you would die!"

She realized too late that she had gone too far. He grabbed a hold of her wrist as she tried to get away, and he slammed her against the wall. His hands gripped her shoulders removing any chance of escape.

"What was that?" His voice rang full of danger, and Kasie barely suppressed a whimper of fear. Flashes of that horrifying summer started berating her again. She had to concentrate with all of her might not to be consumed again.

"L-Let go of me." Her voice was just above a whisper, and she couldn't stop it from shaking. She felt a tear slide down her face. If he hadn't been holding her so painfully tight against the wall she would have fallen from buckled knees.

"I asked you a question. Answer." It was an order, there was no question about that, but she was not about to give it to him.

"I told you the truth. What, are you going to kill me or something, or are you going to bite me, or glamour me into a slave." Her voice shook, but it was gaining volume and strength. Sadly she couldn't stop her trembling.

"Stop shaking." His voice had lost the anger and was just authorative now.

Kasie tried hard, but she couldn't, she was ashamed and embarrassed, being reduced to this. She had to force herself not to fall into memories, or start crying.

"Release me, now." Her voice was too weak for even Kasie to take it seriously.

"You don't give orders!" His anger was back, and suddenly his one hand was forcing her to look up, to look into his face. He barred his fangs at her, which had emerged at some point in this confrontation. His eyes boiled with anger, but all she could see was his fangs, and she couldn't stop it.

She started shaking violently, the hall fading, the ginger vampire, her pain, all she could see was a tall male figure walking toward her, his face in that twisted grin, blood coating him, death danced in his eyes, their death. Those black soulless eyes compelling her to stay still, to wait for him, like a good little girl. His words were velvet to her ears, she didn't care if he killed her, if it was him it was okay, she'd gladly die and joined the friends he had just stolen from her and the world.

"Hey!" She felt a sharp slap to her face, but all she could see was those black eyes, those fangs, the fangs that had stolen her only true friends.

No, she didn't die, no, she wouldn't die! Kasie sucked in a deep breath as she focused once again on intense ice blue eyes surrounded by orange-blonde eyelashes, and then the pale face, the ginger hair, then the closed mouth.

Suddenly she remembered where she was, and she scowled at those bright blue eyes. "Fuck off."

"This is the second time I have been forced to bring you back. What is wrong with you, what is so deeply imbedded in your mind, and so powerful it draws you from the world you are in?"

"I said fuck off. I just want to go to the bathroom and...clean up. I don't want anything to do with you vampires. I knew coming here would be a terrible idea, dammit. I hate them, I hate you, I hate everything, I hate everyone!" She tried to struggle away, all in vain, his grip was like a vise, she had no chance as a human, let alone a human girl.

He let out a heavy sigh, and his grip relaxed just enough to relieve the pain, she knew she would be bruised tomorrow, but Devun and everyone were used to such things when it came to Kasie.

"Fine. Just, when you are done...come to me."

"Why would I fucking do that, I hate you!"

"Just do it!" He turned his glare on her full force, and she realized she would be a fool not to obey, if not for her own good, for Devun, Pasha, and Mercede, they would be hopeless without her.

"Whatever." Before he could say more she ran into the restroom and slammed the door behind her, and locked it.

She sighed and sank to the floor. She didn't let any tears come, and she didn't let her mind wander to that place. She just focused on the music and drowned everything else out.

She stayed like that for a few minutes, before a knock came to the door, and Kasie snapped to attention and got up. She quickly checked her face in the mirror, fixed a small smudge, and unlocked the door. In rushed a pink haired, 5'8" lady that looked like she'd had only one or two extra pounds in a few spots, but still looked good. She rushed into the bathroom stall, and Kasie was gone before she heard the tinkle of water after the rustle of clothes.

Kasie knew she had no choice but to do as she had been ordered. It wasn't hard to find the ginger vampire, he was sitting where she had been when they met and sitting opposite him was the blonde female vampire Kasie had met outside.

She walked as slowly as possible, taking as many detours around crowded groups as possible. Once she was only 20 feet away both the ginger male and female blonde vampires turned to watch her. She knew better than to delay it anymore and trudged up to stand before him, barely masking the sullen look in her eyes.

"You requested my presence." She felt stupid for ever talking to this jerk in the first place. She wished she was back at the hotel, that he would disappear, or that she could disappear, but no such luck.

"I apologize for my inappropriate behavior in the back hall, do forgive me."

Kasie looked at him in pure shock that was the last thing she had expected. She had been preparing herself to be forced to be his meal or worse. It was a moment before her voice returned.

"There is no need, I was fairly rude as well, I'm sorry I was trouble, and thank you for...your...help." She felt it only right that she acknowledge that he had aided her and she was grateful. She didn't want to seem a brat or anything.

"Come, sit down and join me, I was just talking with Jezzabelle about how much you seem to dislike us vampires."

Kasie cringed and wished she could crawl into a hole. Instead she plunked herself down in the only other available seat up there, fully aware that half the people in the club were staring at her, most in envy and jealousy. She turned to her right to watch Jezzabelle and the ginger male.

"You know you never told me your name, who are you?" She said it before she realized she had, and she felt stupid again, gosh, what was wrong with her. She had no doubt that she just might die tonight if she couldn't get her mouth in check.

Jezzabelle let out a chuckle as if Kasie has asked a stupid question with an obvious answer. The ginger vampire guy just smiled and turned to fully face her. He rested his chin on his left hand and fixed her with his gaze, she quickly shifted hers to his exposed elbow, trying not to pay any attention to the well defined muscles to either side of it.

"I am Nathaniel. I am the owner and manager of this club. Now who exactly are you." Something told Kasie he was playing with her a little. It was obvious that Jezzabelle must have told him her name before sending him to harass her. Never the less she decided to humor him.

"My name is Kasie, I am a student, and I have no interest in vampires, nor like them, for reasons I prefer to keep to myself, thank you." She had to strain to keep from sounding too snarky.

"Ah, so that is how you say it, I thought it was more like 'Cassie,' it seems I was mistaken. How did you get such a unique name with such an odd spelling?" He actually looked almost genuinely interested, but she knew it was a game.

"Well, my mom had a thing for giving her daughters boy names, but my dad wanted them to be unique, so Devun, got D-E-V-U-N, rather than D-E-V-I-N, or D-E-V-Y-N, or any of the others. I got K-A-S-I-E, instead of K-C, C-A-S-E-Y, K-A-S-E-Y, or whatever. It's not all that unique, just the spelling." Kasie felt self-conscious, like she was alone on a stage in front of a million people.

"I like it. It has a spice to it." Jezzabelle's voice brought Nathaniel's attention to her. Kasie almost sighed in relief, being free of those prying blue eyes that kept trying to draw her own to gaze into them, but she would not be glamoured, not again.

"Kasie, whooo duh hellur theeeese peopllle?" Devun's slurred words slammed through Kasie, she whipped her head around to face her sister, and on instinct she inspected her for any bite marks, luckily she was clean. Unluckily she had that vampire draped over her like a coat, and he could not have been more obvious about his intentions.

"I was just...saying hello, but I was just about to come get you Pasha, and Mercede, where are they?" She felt fear creeping into her very bones, chilling her through. She had failed she had gotten so caught up in this irritating Nathaniel guy that she had forgotten all about her duty to protect them. She frantically began raking her eyes across the room searching for them. Mercede was still dancing, but she couldn't find Pasha or Esmera, and she felt panic start to jam adrenaline through her body. She quickly turned to Nathaniel.

"I have to go. Now! Excuse me." She was gone before she could hear a reply, she ran to the bathroom, hoping against it all that the two were there. She banged on the door once before barging into the small space. She heard the sound of Pasha's unmistakable voice say her name.

"Pasha?" Her heart was flying at a mile a minute.

"Help." her voice was drowned out by the bathroom stall door banging open and out came Esmera, blood on her face, fangs out, and Pasha clutched in her powerful arms. Kasie couldn't help it, she screamed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Let go of her! Now!" Esmera's laugh came out cruel and heartless.

Kasie's panic was quickly brushed away to be replaced by worry and planning. She had to get Pasha away quickly, before she got anymore hurt.

"She's mine. I will not let her go, she willingly offered herself." Esmera licked along Pasha's neck, which was spilling red blood all over her, luckily her dress was black, not that it mattered if she died.

"She doesn't look so willing, if she was then why are you holding her so tight. Let her go, or else." She was thinking as fast as she could, but she could only come up with one sure fire way to save Pasha, and she would have to do it.

"She is just tired from a little blood loss, nothing to worry about." Her smile was wicked and cruel.

"Look, take me. I'm a virgin, we taste better. You can have it all, just let her go." Fear came slowly creeping back.

Esmera looked at her suspiciously, but she was obviously thinking it over. They both ignored Pasha's weak "No." Esmera's smile twisted once again into one of wickedness, but with satisfaction and lust in them.

"Very well. Come to me, and I shall have you."

Pasha once again let out a weak "No" before she was forced out of the door, where she fell to the ground in exhaustion and shame. Esmera locked the door and turned to Kasie.

"Come little birdie, come sing for me." Kasie cringed inside, but forced herself to take a step toward certain doom. She had just set down her foot when Esmera was upon her, her inhuman speed startled Kasie and she let out a quick shriek before Esmera covered her mouth and gripped into her purple hair, pulling her head to the side. She felt the vampire's tongue glide along her neck, and she couldn't stop the shiver of disgust from wracking her body.

"Oh, do you like that?" Kasie didn't answer, she didn't get to, the door exploded inward and pieces of wood flew at them cutting and scratching Kasie, before the pain could hit she felt something erupt behind her and blood and viscera coated her back and more. She looked up to see Nathaniel in the doorway, and he looked pissed. He was alone, and he had murder in his eyes.

Kasie looked at him for a moment before turning to see what had happened to Esmera. All she saw a small bundle of clothes and they, as well as almost everything within 5 feet was coated in blood and stringy viscera. Red was everywhere, blood red. Kasie felt herself break out in a cold sweat, suddenly everything was moving, shaking. Her vision swam, fluttering between reality and her worst memories. She felt like she would faint or scream.

Suddenly hands were holding her. She hadn't even realized she had been falling backwards. They were such strong hands, and they felt nice, they were almost...gentle. The world started becoming too bright, and then it started to darken just as she thought she couldn't endure anymore light. Everything became shadows.

"Let s get you cleaned up before anyone comes and sees this." A soft voice, almost kind, she couldn't help but smile.

"I you're, hi, nice think." Her mind couldn't work to even say 'Hi, I think you're nice' and she couldn't figure out why. Her gaze finally focused on cold blue eyes with orange-blonde eyelashes around them. She reached out to pull them closer, they're so pretty. She noticed something red on her hand, actually a lot of red, and some chunk of something was stuck to her.

Her mind ripped clear of the fog and she clamped down her jaw to silence a scream threatening to fly free.

"What happened?" Her voice was a whisper, and she was surprised she could hear it, and that was when she realized there was no music, or chatter, or even the sound of people moving, everything was silent.

"I cleared out the club and I came for you, don't worry, your redhead friend is safe. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but what is all over me?" She couldn't keep the fear and disgust out of her voice.

"That vampire."

Kasie had to gulp down a lot of breaths to keep from vomiting and to calm herself. It was one thing to watch this kind of stuff in a horror movie, or something, and totally different to actually be the one coated in...whatever all of this was.

"Please, get it off of me. I don't know how much longer I can hold on." She could already feel the memories coming for the umpteenth time this night, after being buried for so long.

"You'll have to trust me first, I'm going to take you to my home, and I'll have to help you undress because I can tell in your current state you can't move, especially with that rather large chunk of wood in your right leg."

Kasie looked down at her body, confused, and that's when she realized what else she had been blocking out, pain, and like that it crashed over her, pulling out a whimper. She could feel spots bleeding and others where the embedded wood held the blood in.

She looked up to see that she'd missed his unsheathed fangs he was trying valiantly to keep hidden. His cold eyes swept over her body taking in the damage. He didn't look happy when he turned back to look at her.

"You've lost a lot of blood, and you're going to lose more. If we don't hurry, you'll die, but for you to live..." He looked away, something in his eyes filled her with that all too familiar feeling of fear.

"What?" Her voice was still only a whisper.

"You must drink my blood." Kasie shivered and cringed, shutting her eyes tightly in revulsion.

"Do you want to die?" His tone commanded an answer.

"No."

"Then try to stay still."

He lifted her like she was a feather. She watched as he took her out the back, but blacked out before they were outside. She awoke again as she heard a door shut and saw a few flashes of what looked like the interior of a home. Then she was on the floor of a different bathroom, one that smelled and looked nicer.

Nathaniel held her up as he untied her corset behind her back. It fell forward to expose her small chest and the spatter of wood pieces and cuts over her torso. His thumb then hooked into her stretch waist skirt and he started to slide it down. Without thinking she grabbed a hold of his hand as tightly as she could. His hand stopped after only moving less than an inch.

"Wait." She croaked out. "I have to tell you...warn you. I- just...please don't judge me." She gently released his hand and he cautiously continued the skirt's travel down.

His eyebrows twitched up for only a moment before settling back down. Kasie couldn't help but close her eyes and look away in shame.

Crisscrossing across the top of her thighs was a myriad of scars, different lengths and widths, as well as a few recent cuts.

"Hmm, so that's why I smelled blood on you, and here I thought it was because of your period."

"Please don't tell the girls, they think I've stopped, I just stopped using my arms. Please." She was disgusted by how pitiful she sounded, but she didn't care. She couldn't allow them to know, they would get angry, or worse.

"I, unlike you, don't judge others based on appearances, whatever they may be, you obviously have your reasons."

Nathaniel slowly laid her down in the bathtub and pulled a pair of tweezers from behind the mirror/cabinet. He then began meticulously removing the small pieces as well as any larger ones that wouldn't cause a lot of blood loss faster than her eyes could follow. In less than a minute, with his vampire speed she was free of most of the wooden shrapnel. There was only a medium sized chunk in her left arm, and the large one in her leg left. He grabbed a hand towel and turned to Kasie.

"Bite down on this." she obeyed.

He then carefully pulled out the wood in her arm. She tried not to, but she screamed into the towel anyway. Then he was at her leg as her arm started pouring blood. In another swift and cautious move he had the largest piece out of her leg and the blood just started gushing.

Kasie felt panic rising in her, was he going to let her bleed out, or was he going to drink her. Then he put his wrist to his mouth and bit down. She stared transfixed as he brought it to her mouth.

"Quickly, before it heals."

She grimaced and leaned forward lapping it up and sucking in the blood of a creature she had vowed to hate, avoid, and never be close to ever again, in any way.

"That's enough." She quickly pulled away, forcing herself to swallow it down, she didn't want to show it, but the blood hadn't tasted all that bad, kind of like how standard very dry wine would taste without alcohol and more oak-flavor.

"Feel better?" Kasie could feel herself healing, but then dread took over.

"I m not going to turn into a vampire, am I?" He looked at her and chuckled.

"No, that would require an injection of my venom which can only be done by our fangs, although you'll feel a little extra energy for a while and might hallucinate a bit."

"Alright." She reached out to pull herself up, but Nathaniel stopped her.

"You need to get cleaned up. And I need to clean my mess in the bar bathroom before anyone returns. Can you manage on your own from here?"

"Yes, I feel fine, in fact I feel kinda great. Do you have color safe shampoo?"

Nathaniel's face gained a small smile and he reached into the cabinet below the sink and pulled out two bottles, both saying Color SafeGaurd, one was shampoo the other conditioner. Kasie smiled and accepted them from him.

All too quickly she remembered her nakedness and turned away. Nathaniel chuckled, and she just knew his small smile had turned into a smirk.

"Take care, I'll be back."

Kasie nodded, and heard him whip away to do what he must, and she turned to the task she had. She started up the bath, and closed the curtains, then she switched it to shower and stood up, she felt a little light headed for a moment, but it passed quickly, and in no time she had scrubbed her hair and body almost raw, twice, just to be sure it was all out.

She turned the water off and opened the curtain, only to see Nathaniel standing there in different clothing. Instead of the black silk button-up and tight black jeans he was now in a gray cotton shirt, unbuttoned, and loose black silk pajama pants.

Kasie looked away quickly as she turned her full frontal nudity away from him. She didn't turn fast enough not to notice what those pj pants held back, and the toned and sleek muscles beneath his shirt.

"Clean enough? I could hear how hard you scrubbed from across town. You sure you weren't trying to rub your skin off?" His voice lilted with amusement.

Kasie gritted her teeth. "I still feel like that stuffs on me, and I can feel your blood in me, it's weird, I feel all wrong."

"I'm sorry, it was irrational of me to blast open the door knowing there was a chance at least one shard could hit that vampire's heart." Kasie instantly felt bad for sounding so ungrateful. She turned her head to see him out of the corner of her eye.

"Thank you for saving me. I didn't want to be bitten, but I had to save Pasha." She turned a little so she could see him better, but he couldn't see her breasts, not that they were much to see.

"You are welcome, but I was just doing my job as the owner of this establishment. You didn't need to do that, I was already about to investigate, I had just caught a whiff of the redhead's blood. Then you went rushing off, and Jezzabelle asked that blond girl with eyes like yours about what was 'with' you, and then I heard a scream. I immediately had the club emptied, or at least started the process and allowed Jezzabelle to take over. Then I heard your whimper, and I was worried she had bitten you." His expression darkened dramatically at that last part, before returning to normal as he continued. "I tried the doorknob, it was locked, so I blasted the door open, better safe than sorry. That woman had already illegally fed once on my property, I was not about to let it happen twice, especially to-..." He looked away. "Anyway, you're safe. Here are some towels, dry up, and I'll try to find some clothes that will fit you. That will be hard, you are very tiny."

Kasie took the towels and looked down at her 5'3" bird framed body as she dried off.

She could just hear Nathaniel in another room rummaging through what she assumed to be wardrobes. She stepped out onto the mat and bent over. She wrapped the towel around her long purple hair and calculated how long it had been since she'd last dyed it. She looked in the mirror/cabinet and guessed at about millimeter of exposed blond roots. She made a mental note to schedule a coloring for three weeks from then.

"You might have to cut the parts that got blood on them. It can mess with color, especially ones like yours. It's hell to get out of blond hair, ask Jezzabelle, she's had to work on her...eating habits thanks to a few mishaps with her hair and why she keeps it short. It's not much easier to get out of ginger hair as light as mine either."

Kasie felt her heart sink, she had been growing her hair for so long, she had planned on donating it, but what will be, will be. She didn't bother to suppress her sigh of defeat.

"You'll survive, it's just hair. It grows back."

"Yeah, I just...I had plans for it, and it's been a long time since I've really cut it."

Nathaniel stood silent for a moment. Kasie suddenly remembered she was in nothing but a skimpy towel. As if reading her mind Nathaniel was there holding out a handful of clothes.

"I found a pair of Jezzabelle's underwear I thought suited you, since she keeps a few spare outfits on hand here for when she visits. The shirt is one of mine, since Jezzabelle would kill me for giving you one of hers, she guards her clothes like a dragon does treasure, but she'll understand about the...panties, and she has at least a hundred more were that one came from. There's also a pair of my shorts, same reason. I couldn't find a bra, uh, small enough." Kasie grabbed them and set them on the sink.

She started to unwind the towel when she realized he was still in there. She turned to him with a questioning look.

He looked surprised for a moment before barely suppressing a smile. "I wanted to stay to make sure you're still okay, you could still pass out or something." She could see mischief dancing in his eyes.

"I'll be fine, dammit. Out!" She couldn't suppress her irritation at him, and he calmly glided out, closing the door softly.

She returned her attention to the clothing and let the towel drop. She inspected her healed body without the blur of little light and lots of water.

All the spots where she had been impaled by wooden pieces were healed as well as the cuts and scratches, even those she had given herself. Her scars were still on her legs, but many of them looked very faded.

She buttoned up the black cotton shirt he gave her and found the underwear. She stared at it for a moment embarrassed that he had chosen a thong almost the exact shade of her hair. She slid them on and let out a quick smile. Then she pulled on the black running pants, they were a little snug, but comfortable. The shirt hung loosely on her tiny frame, and despite buttoning it almost completely (only the last, throat button left undone), it still exposed a bit of her, but not too much.

She gazed at her reflection in the mirror and let out another quick smile before twirling around and marching to the door. She pulled it open and almost walked into Nathaniel waiting on the other side.

He stepped back and stared at her for a moment, analyzing her appearance. She felt self-conscious, that stage-in-front-of-a-million-people feeling again, only she was in the eyes of but one, a vampire. She looked at her feet. She knew she never looked as pretty when she didn't have make-up on. In fact she tended to look only a little above plain in her opinion.

"They look good on you, I was worried the pants might be a little too long for your height, but they are just right, good thing you fit in my capris. Why do you look down?"

She turned her head to the side, too shy to look up. She didn't want this ridiculously handsome vampire to see her normality. She didn't know why, but she wanted him to think well of her. She tried to resist as he gripped her chin and forced her gaze up, but it was no use.

"There, looks like you're fine, what makes you turn away?"

Kasie turned her gaze to the side, not brave enough to meet his eyes. He just moved to follow her, forcing her to look into those blue rings.

"I'm not...pretty, so don't...look." She wanted to scream at herself for acting like such a melodramatic girly-girl, but something in this creature was destroying her control and the walls and defenses she had built against letting anyone else, especially a male, into her thoughts, mind...heart?

"Not pretty?"

"Yes. I'm basically plain."

"Really. Are we talking about the same person?"

"Who else?"

"I don t know."

Kasie could feel herself growing irritated and didn't reply.

"I only see a lovely young girl who seems to have some warped views of beauty, especially her own."

"I'm not lovely or warped...well maybe a little warped, but not that way."

Nathaniel cupped her face in his hands and forced her to look only at him. His eyes were serious and blazing.

"I do not like when people denounce my word, I only speak the truth. Do not doubt it, question it, or deny it."

Kasie just tightened her jaw and did her best to look away. She then began to feel weariness and exhaustion creeping up on her.

"I need to get back to the hotel, I'm tired and the girls are probably worried about me."

Nathaniel released her face and straightened to his full 6'2" and turned away. "I think you should stay here for the day. You are still weak, and you never know how you humans will react to different vampire's blood."

"Wait, react? How will I react?" She felt anxiety start eating away at her.

"Well, sometimes people stay awake for days at a time, others sleep for days themselves. You could get wild energy, or start to hallucinate. You might grow stronger, or it can weaken you. You will definitely feel an increase in your libido-"

"What?"

"An increase in your libido?"

"I hate to sound ignorant, but what is a libido?"

"Your sex drive, what makes you hot and bothered, and gets you horn-"

"Okay, got it." She couldn't believe she didn't know that, worse she just HAD to ask Nathaniel. On second thought, it made sense she didn't know, she had never had any interest in such things.

Nathaniel just smirked at her and folded his arms as he leaned against the door frame. "Your senses will also be heightened, but that's typically pleasant, if handled right." He gave her a naughty smile and winked.

Kasie just scowled at him. "I have no interest in any personal 'interactions' at all, not with you, or any other male...or female."

"A shame, I could show you quite the good time, I am, after all over a 1,500 years old, and I have a lot of experience."

Kasie shuddered and stepped away a bit, bumping into something. She turned to see a large dark wood chest thrown open, and saw that it was full of different types, colors and sizes of panties, bras, and other lingerie. She quickly stepped back and bumped into Nathaniel. His arms encircled her, pulling her close to him. She tried to pull away, but it was in vain, she couldn't move him even a millimeter.

"You know, those are merely the tokens of this year, about five months worth." Kasie had to stifle a gasp. There were at least thirty different pieces of clothing that she could see.

"So you're a man whore. Great, a man whore vampire."

Nathaniel let out a low growl, and it sounded almost animal to Kasie, and it kind of scared her. "I am by no means a man whore, I was kidding, I've only bedded twelve women this month, and none of them interesting or special, mostly passing entertainment, they enjoyed it more than I."

"That's still a lot of women. How many have you slept in your whole life, hmm?"

"I suppose, and I have no idea how many, I did tell you that I have been alive for over a 1,500 years, who has time to keep track of such a thing over that period of time."

"So a hell of a lot, okay."

"Hah, I see. You haven't even been close to intimate with a guy, you're still a virgin. I bet you would taste wonderful, virgins always do." Nathaniel nuzzled his nose into her neck, and she felt his lips press against her vein. She wanted to moan in ecstasy, it felt like electricity was starting there and racing through her body to settle right between her thighs.

"I have been close, and a little intimate, but I've felt no need to let any man take what belongs to me. Don't you dare bite me, I'm still weak, and tired, and you're not allowed!"

Nathaniel released her and started laughing, but not too much.

"'Not allowed'? That is cute. 'Belongs to' you, no man, oh, that is rich. You, my dear, are quite the catch."

"Catch? I am not caught by anyone, I am free and independ-" As she finished her statement the room darkened a few shades and swam for a moment, she started to fall forward, but Nathaniel caught her and picked her up into his arms, bridal style.

"Time to rest Miss Firecracker." Nathaniel gently laid her down on the bed and pulled the dark red satin sheets up around her as she lost consciousness. He left the room. In a moment he was up in the air and flying back to BloodBar. Landed at the front entrance behind three women with expectant looks on their faces. Behind them stood Jezzabelle and Lawrence (black haired, blue eyed 'muscle'), both looked bored and annoyed. There were a few stragglers beyond them, mostly lounging around the parking lot but all keeping the doors in their sight, waiting to be let back in.

"The club is going to remain closed for the night, return tomorrow." People and vampires grumbled but went on their way. Only Lawrence, Jezzabelle, Devun, a pale, but standing Pasha, and Mercede remained.

"Kasie is fine, she's safe, but she's extremely tired, so I put her to rest in a bed at my personal residence."

"How do we know you won't do anything to her?" Devun's voice was full of worry, anxiety, and fear.

"Yeah, how do we even know if you're telling the truth?" Pasha eyed him suspiciously.

Nathaniel's face remained a mask of absolute calm.

Mercede's soft voice broke the silence. "He's telling the truth, he's a businessman, he knows better than to do anything illegal or to allow harm to come to a girl like Kasie, especially since she has so many friends."

"And her big sister." Devun's voice freed of the worry, anxiety, and fear, actually sounded fairly convincing, until Pasha and Mercede started giggling.

"What?"

Mercede was the first to recover, "I'm sorry, but you have never been the 'big sister' between you two, if anything you are the older little sister. Kasie has always taken care of you for as long as I've known you."

Devun sighed, but conceded defeat.

"I suggest you three head back to that hotel of yours, it s already 3 AM." Nathaniel's tone showed that he wanted them to leave right away.

"We would, but we are without our designated driver, and we've all had our fair share of drinks."

"Very well. Jezzabelle, please escort these ladies back to their hotel."

Jezzabelle sighed in exasperation, but obeyed and started off toward the Purple Honda Accord, the only car left on the lot besides the three vampires .

In a moment they were gone, and Nathaniel looked at Lawrence and nodded. Nathaniel lifted off to head back to his home and Lawrence set about formally closing up BloodBar.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nathaniel awoke to Kasie's face staring at him fixedly.

"What are you looking at?"

Kasie cocked her head to the side and shrugged. "You looked like you were dead. It was very peculiar so I decided to watch you for a spell."

"What time is it?"

Kasie looked at the alarms clock on the bed. "About 8:49, so it's been night for about 5 minutes if memory serves right."

"Pretty much, how did you know that? There are no windows around here, and I locked the door."

Kasie sat back and crossed her legs. "I read a lot, mostly factual things, one of them being almanacs and such. They're easy to memorize."

"You are one odd human. Now scatter, I need to get dressed and prepare for the night."

"Scatter? Where, exactly?" Her tone calling him an idiot.

"Just turn around then. I figured since you are so shy I wouldn't subject you to having to gaze upon my body. I'm not keen on bedding another woman just yet." His tone said otherwise about his plans, it practically invited her to jump him right there, halfway out of his coffin.

"Hmph, it's not like I want to see, let alone be in bed with one like you." She seethed as she turned away. She stared angrily at the wall, wishing she could blow things up with her mind, or set things on fire, anything to vent her irritation and anger.

He just chuckled as he turned his own back to her and began undressing. He then picked out a dark brown leather jacket to wear over a regular medium gray t-shirt, and loose, but form accentuating black jean pants.

He turned around and looked over the backside of the purple haired upstart before him. She looked younger than her 18 years, but acted far older. He couldn't resist having some fun with her. He silently slid up behind her and quickly wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up without any real effort. He then carried her over to the bed and threw her down onto it, with just enough force to cause a few bounces of her taunt little stunned body. He didn't give her even a second to orient herself before he was upon her, flipping her on her back and wrenching both of her hands up over her head and holding them there.

"Mmm, I could just eat you right up, or more." His voice drifted into her ears like precious black velvet. She was too late to turn away, his eyes held hers and she was his. He lowered himself until his nose was touching hers, a smirk on his lips.

She looked scared at first, but once he glamoured her, she just looked obedient. He removed her pants slowly kissing her legs as he went.

He broke the glamour and she jerked in surprise at his closeness. She was towered over by all 6 feet, 2 inches of this fiercely handsome vampire. He was startled to see a hint of lust in her eyes as she looked at him before it was replaced with fury.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Her words came low and dripping with lividity and a twinge of fear.

"I don't want to, besides for a moment you seemed to like it. How about I give you a taste of what my thousand and a half years have taught me." He brought his lips toward her, but she turned away, as he had expected, and he was upon her neck, nipping lightly, not drawing even an iota of blood. Before she could stop it, a moan of pleasure escaped her lips. She gasped and tried to pull away, but, of course, she failed, except to pull the shirt tight over her chest, and moving so that it showed off her well defined figure.

"Oh, now that is unexpected. You liked that. How about this?"

Without pause he forced her to look at him and gently pressed his lips against her. It surprised her how gentle he could be, she felt more of her walls and defenses falling into ruin. When his tongue slide across her lips asking for entrance she granted it, even meeting it with her own. The two tongues entered a daring dance to decide who would win and take charge of this situation quickly spiraling out of control.

Nathaniel pulled away and smirked when she whined in protest before she sucked in a deep breath.

"Please, stop." Her eyes pleaded with him, asking for mercy, but unfortunately for her, he had none. He knew she wanted this deep down, but just wouldn't allow herself the pleasure. She only *asked* him to stop because she lacked the conviction to actually get away. He's encountered her type before. They usually ended up his most enthusiastic lovers.

His right hand released her face and instead traveled down to her thighs, he rubbed and kneaded them, pleasing her in more ways than one. Then he grabbed a hold of her right one and slowly started inching his way up. He felt his hand glide over raised scars and his face stayed a mask of mischief. Inside he wondered at what had caused her to do such a thing to such a beautiful and perfectly proportioned body. It prompted him to wonder whether her cutting and the weird thing in her mind that seemed to be trying to swallow her were connected.

His hand was only an inch away from that most private spot on her body.

"Wait! Not there, no, not so soon, I can't." She almost looked on the verge of tears. That surprised him, but he didn't let it show on his face. He wondered if it lay in a devotion to some level of virtue, or something else.

He politely pulled his hand away, and slid his right arm around her waist, pulling her a little closer. Then started sliding the shirt covering her torso up and up. All the while his fingertips trailed softly against her skin cause gooseflesh to break out all over her abdomen where he touched, as well as the area around. Another soft, high pitched moan slipped through her lips. In response he slid his left hand up her chest to grab hold of her right breast. She had no hope of suppressing the moan that ripped from her throat. Before she knew what had happened the shirt that had been covering her was gone, flung across the room, and she was pinned down once again.

She looked around startled and terrified. No one had ever touched her there, not even-...him. She pulled her mind back to the present. She had to stop this before things got out of hand.

"Nathaniel."

"Mmm, yes lovely?"

"Please, stop, I don't want this, please let me go." She put as much emotion into her words as possible in the hopes of persuading him.

He looked at her for a moment, and then he was off of her and holding the lost shirt out to her. She grabbed it and threw it on. It covered to about midthigh. She felt instantly better, but her heart was still hammering in her chest.

"Well, I'm off to work. I will come and get you when your friends arrive at BloodBar. They were very worried about you. Scared I might do something uncouth to you." He chuckled to himself. "They have no idea. You are lucky I am in a good mood, and that was far from uncouth."

"Don't ever do that again!" He turned to look at her startled at how scared and hurt she sounded.

"Did you miss yourself moaning, multiple times? I know I didn't."

"Shut up. It's my limbo thing or whatever, it wasn't me in the slightest, it was your damn blood fucking me up."

"Libido. And that was hardly just my blood. I saw lust in your eyes long before you took in my blood."

"Well you're wrong. I don't want you, or any man...or woman!" She turned quickly away, crossing her arm and huffing out her breath angrily.

Nathaniel was amazed at how much amusement he could get out of this feisty little human. After a moment weighing the pros and cons he decided to go for another round.

Kasie was about to turn around and yell at him when suddenly she was up against the wall, softly pinned there, but pinned none the less. She looked into the cold blue eyes of this sadistic vampire terrified.

"Put. Me. Down. Now!" She did her best to prevent her voice from trembling, but only moderately succeeded.

"I don't want to, I like you like this. You're controlled, pinned, helpless." He smiled with wicked deviance. Kasie felt a chill race up her spine.

"Plea-"

"Hush, now listen and obey or you will never leave this place." He punctuated with a growl. She could only nod solemnly.

"Put your arms around my shoulders and hold on tight, don't you dare let go, or else." Once again all she could muster was a resigned nod of defeat.

She tried to grip around his shoulders but they were far too wide for her small, short arms, so she crossed them and gripped tightly to his shirt.

Nathaniel lowered his left hand until it rested under the purple haired child's bottom, which she squeaked in protest at, before a glare from those ice cold eyes silenced her.

"If it makes it easier you can just bury your face in my neck, so you don't strain your arms, besides I have you mostly supported with this hand." He wiggled his left hand to indicate which and she squeaked in surprise. He just chuckled, since the sound only lasted a millisecond or so.

His right hand rested against her hip for a moment before sliding under her shirt and traveling up until it reached her left breast, and he began gently squeezing, tugging, and kneading her breast until her nipples hardened like clay in the hot sun. With deft hands of experience he began teasing and tweaking her super sensitive little rose petal sized areola and the tiny bud it surrounded.

A moan welled through her small body, showing Nathaniel the effect he was having on his prey. He was starting to become satisfied, but was no where near finished.

His left hand began inching toward the spot she guarded most. In a moment his left fingers were rubbing against her igniting even more fire within her already too tightly coiled core. Without really thinking about it he stripped the shorts and underwear away in one fast fluid motion. He pulled her to him until her legs were forced to spread and she was exposed to him. He looked down, wondering if she would be truely blonde, and found she was hairless. He was so shocked he almost released her.

"Hmm, now I'm beginning to doubt you really are a virgin with a hairless twat like that." (A/N: He may be a bit of a dick and a pervert, but he didn't *look* at her when she was naked when he was taking care of her wounds, he concentrated on the wounds and healing/saving her.)

"I've never had any down there, or under my arms either. And even if it had been shaved or waxed that has no hold over my virginal status."

He kept this chuckle inside, amazed at how easy it was to push her past her previous boundary.

He removed his right hand from her breast and put it up between her shoulder blades as her pulled her from the wall and laid her on the bed. She didn't let go of him. She really was obedient, at least when it counted. This was going to be a LOT of fun.

He pulled her to him so that her bottom rested against the edge of the bed, then he lowered himself until he was facing the hairless lips covering her most sensitive and private spot. He licked his forefinger and thumb and began to rub her clit with just enough pressure to make her tremble in pleasure. Once he got her close to an orgasm he stopped pulling away.

He saw her eyes shoot open and watched her sit up and pout at him. He loved how she had only hours before been screaming that she hated him. Like all those before she was putty in his hands with the smallest of efforts. Her pout deepened and he decided to test her resolve, he lowered his mouth to the place his fingers had abandoned, while she watched him wide-eyed he began to lick her clit and tease it with his tongue. She moaned loud and long, and without a moment s hesitation his fangs erupted and he sank them into the lip to his right and began lapping up her blood as it pooled out. He savored the rich, pleasant, and blissful taste of her virgin blood, only there was something else and he couldn't figure out what, but it made her taste better than any person he'd ever had, whether human, vampire, virgin or not, or any otherworldly creature, or mixed blood (otherworldies and human), or mutts (multiple otherworldies).

"Ouch, that hurt."

"But it feels good as well." A knowing smile played across his lips.

"Yeah, kind of, but don't do it again, whatever you did." She had no idea that she, the vampire hater, had just been bitten, and it thrilled Nathaniel.

He worked her over until once again she was just about to release an orgasm, and his tongue was gone. A frustrated sigh flew from Kasie's mouth. Nathaniel smiled. He began trailing his right index finger from between her breasts to her clit, and then he began to slide it into Kasie's super tight hole she cried out and scurried away. She grasped sheets and pulled them to her and huddle on the other side of the bed.

"What's wrong?" He looked at her with an arched ginger eyebrow.

"I...well...that...I don't want that, not there. I hear it hurts and I don't like pain I don't control."

"It looked to me like you were enjoying yourself. You are not acting like one so adverse to these things, so why have you denied yourself for so long?"

"I-...I told you, I don't like pain I'm not in control of."

"Well you can keep control, just be 'on top' or something."

"Well, there's the pain and the fact that no sane man would want a freak like me." Kasie couldn't stop the words as the long denied confession spilled from her lips. "I tried once, but before I even had my shirt off he was running from the cuts and scars on my arms. Then, well the one after was worse, but in a different way. So, after all that, I just gave up on it. How can someone not be disgusted by these scars, and I'm so mean and snarky, and I have the worst temper."

Nathaniel listened thoughtfully. He had never before wanted so badly to lay with another, let alone a human. He mused at why as she awaited his reply. She was altogether different, she wasn't like the drooling fangbangers who wanted him because he was a vampire. She was also different from any vampire he had met. She seemed to hate all vampires with a passion, but she had submitted to him, but only after some unfair persuasion.

"The pain is short, and not as bad as everyone says. I don't see the problem with what you humans call physical imperfections. In my time scars were a source of pride, but they tended to be from battle. I actually like how much of a spitfire you are, keeps things fresh."

Kasie looked away, ashamed of her inability to shut her mouth. She hadn't told anyone these things. She wanted to curse and scream and run, but she had no chance against the might and speed of a vampire. She sat there remembering the face of that boy who was disgusted by her scars and had yelled at her to put her sweater back on, that they were gross and ugly, and then he had said that it was over and kicked her out of his house. She remembered the three hour walk home, battling the urge to fling herself over a bridge, or to hop in front of a fast moving car.

"I just can't." She closed her eyes to hold back the tears threatening to burst through. She was not about to let him see her as any weaker.

"What holds you back? I don't find your scars disturbing or any of that. They actually accentuate your porcelain skin. I think they are a nice contrast." He couldn't understand why he was trying so hard for some human.

"Th-"

She was interrupted by the ring of a phone. Nathaniel was up and answering his sleek, red, expensive-looking cellphone. "It's Nathaniel."

"Is Kasie there, it's Devun. We're at BloodBar. Tell her we aren't going to bring her back to the hotel. We're all packed up, and we got her clothes together too. We're heading home right away."

Kasie stared at the door for a moment unable to understand why her heart was sinking at the thought of going home.

"Be there in a few." Nathaniel hung up and turned to her. Kasie turned her attention back to Nathaniel who was now holding out her discarded clothing. She took them with a nod and got dressed.

She walked over to the door. Without thinking about it she turned back to stare at Nathaniel. For some reason his eyes almost looked sad, but she must be imagining things, he's just a horny vampire and she was just another conquest. He quickly led her out of the house and once they were outside he ushered her into a bright red Corvette. She settled comfortably into the wonderfully comfortable seat. It was a short time and she was back at that bar where all this insanity had begun. In a moment she was out and enveloped into the loving arms of her sister and her sister's friends, all of whom she thought of as her children. They spoke words of missing her and questioned what happened and such. She gave simple, non detailed answers until they finally relaxed and began tugging her to her car.

She was about to just leave, but something forced her to turn back. She saw Nathaniel standing there alone and watching her leave. She knew she should be nothing but angry at him, but he had done a lot for her and her father had raised her to be a good person, and polite as well.

"Goodbye. Thank you, for everything...well almost everything." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kasie sat by the window, watching as the sun set along the horizon. She sighed. For some reason ever since she had left BloodBar she had felt lonely and forlorn.

The last 8 nights were a haze of dirty dreams revolving around Nathaniel. In almost every one they had sex, and Kasie was embarrassed to realize it turned her on, that she wanted it.

"Oh, I'm so excited. This will be his third visit." Devun's gushing voice drifted in to disrupt her thoughts. She was talking about Marcus, her new beau, who was just head over heels for her, according to Devun, and him. Ever since they had met, about 10 days ago, they had wanted nothing more than to spend every waking (for him=night) moment together. It made Kasie want to barf.

"Yep, well, I'm getting in the shower, have fun." Kasie stood to leave.

"Wait! I need to run to the basement and find great-grandma's pearl necklace, it would go perfectly with this outfit." Kasie resisted the urge to roll her eyes and just nodded.

She headed down to get the shower ready. She was standing in her robe setting her new shampoo into one of the corners when a knock came to the door.

"Just come in!" She yelled. Marcus had arrived a little early.

Kasie heard the front door slowly open and then close.

"She's in the basement. It's the blue door with the painting of a Prairie Dog on it!" Kasie wasn't in the mood to actually interact with him, he was a vampire, and sometimes it felt like he was staring at her neck, it freaked her out.

She started the water. She left the door open a crack, so the steam could escape and humidify the rest of the dry-aired house. She let her robe slide to the ground and climbed into the welcoming warm water. Sadly this shower wasn't as caressing and intoxicating as it had been at BloodBar after Nathaniel had given her his blood.

She forced thoughts of him out of her mind. She was never going to go back there, not after all that crap. She had no interest in becoming a fangbanger, or any of the other stuff that happened. In fact she had been a little more defensive around guys, trying to distance herself even more than before.

Since the house must be empty, because Marcus and Devun had to have left by now on their date, Kasie decided to enjoy herself. She began singing in the shower. Her voice flew through the air carrying the words of "Breathe No More" by Evanescence through the house.

She had just finished the song when she started to get the feeling someone was watching her. She looked up to see Nathaniel nonchalantly watching her. She couldn't help it, she screamed.

In less than a millisecond the curtains were thrown open and his hand clamped over her mouth, silencing her. She tried to bite his hand, to get him off of her, but it was pointless, he had her, again. His other hand slowly released her waist and came up to rest with his forefinger pressing against his lips in the universal 'shush' sign.

Kasie bit her lip and kept quiet. She quickly turned away once free and shut off the water.

"What the hell has that, you pervert, watching me shower, and how the hell did you get in here?"

"You told me to come in, and about some door with Prairie Dogs on it. That was not perverted, I just followed your sweet voice and it led me here, you just happened to be in the shower at the time, so I reasoned to let you shower in peace, I just wanted to see how you were."

Kasie could have kicked herself for her blatant stupidity. Instead she turned her head to glare at him while still keeping her backside facing him. "You could have waited in the living room or something, rather than barge into the bathroom and go peeping tom on me!"

"Well if I hadn't I doubt I would have been informed of this storm of new cuts all over you." He sounded angry and disappointed. Kasie just brushed it off, after all it was none of his business what she chose to do with her body, and it belongs to her and only her.

"It's none of your damn business. Fuck off!" Kasie pointed at the door and turned away to face the wall she was pressed up against.

"Fine, I'll be in the living room." Nathaniel made almost no sound as he stalked off, which surprise Kasie, he was huge, and they had fairly squeaky floors, she was about to ponder it, but instead shrugged.

She closed the curtain and turned the water back on. She finished up quickly, not wanting Nathaniel in her home for a moment more than necessary.

She wrapped herself in the robe she had stepped out of only 20 minutes ago. She then headed out to the living room, not bothering to waste time getting dressed just yet.

She found him calmly lounging in Kasie's favorite chair, the dark blue one with denim-like material covering its big plushness. She leaned against the doorway and glared at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Her words dripped with venom.

"I simply came by to see that you were okay. You seem the type to be unable to take care of herself in the capacity of recovery from injury." He cocked his head to the side not bothering to disguise that he was checking her out in the tight, short red-violet robe.

"I'm fine. I was fine before I even left BloodBar and you know as much. So what's the real reason?" She wasn't going to swallow even a drop of his bullshit.

He sighed dramatically. "Is it so impossible for you to just accept kindness from another?"

"I'm no fool. You are not acting out of 'kindness,' I know your kind of vampire. All you care about is blood, sex, and business."

Nathaniel was suddenly there, towering over her with his height and her lack of it. His hands slipped around her shoulders pulling her up towards him, lifting her feet off the ground. On instinct she jammed her elbow into his solar plexus. She might as well have hit steel, his muscle were rock solid and flexed, ready for her assault. She felt her eyes water a little and she worked hard to resist the urge to cry out and cradle her injured elbow.

"Heh, you're still a firecracker. You smell very nice, quite citrusy."

"Let me go!" She was not about to go through this again.

"You're wrong."

"Huh? About what?" Her mood was souring more and more every second.

"I don't only care about blood, sex, and business." He started nuzzling into her neck, and she had no way to stop him. She felt those walls she had been rebuilding and fortifying start to crack and fall once again. She wanted to cry out, but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of pulling even one sound from her.

"Get off! And what else do you care about, asshole." Her anger was raging through her veins.

"Oh, you're so mean." He pulled away a little and looked down into her eyes. "I care about you." He said it like it was the most obvious thing ever.

She gritted her teeth. "No you don't, now release me and leave." His chuckle only made her clench her jaw even tighter.

"How can you tell me what I do and don't care about? I am over a thousand years your senior, do not think to treat me like a child. You are the child here, and don't you forget it." Danger and irritation coated his words, and he punctuated it with a quick low growl.

Kasie felt a chill run through her body, from fear or lust she was not sure. For some reason this man was starting to seem less terrible and more attractive every second. She felt bad for being so mean to him, he hadn't really done anything wrong, just snuck a peek.

"Stop trying to glamour me!" Her voice was almost pleading, but more anger than anything.

"Hmm, still fighting so hard. It's quite amusing, how long do you intend to keep up this cat and mouse charade?"

"Just stop. I hate you, you self-serving, peeping tom bastard, fuck the hell off!" She tried to squirm away, but she didn't budge.

"That mouth of yours can be very displeasing. If you were a vampire you would be punished severely for such disrespect of an elder, especially one as old as I am." His voice was almost as cold as his eyes, ice.

"Well I'm not, and I never will be, so it doesn't matter. So just put me down already."

His response was to slowly slide his left hand down until it cupped her ass, whilst the other remained firm between her shoulder blade pinning her to him, and in a second they were standing before her bed, and she felt dizzy.

"What the hell? Let go of me!" She glowered at him, and made sure to keep her fear buried and not let in show in her eyes.

"I don't want to, you will be mine." His eyes blazed with desire and power, so much that it made Kasie involuntarily shudder.

"I'm not yours, I never will be."

Nathaniel started lowering her to the bed. His lust burned within his eyes. Kasie felt fear slamming through her veins and eating at her nerves. Her mind raced trying to grasp at anything that would stop this.

"You cannot fool me. Your breath, your eyes, your body all ache for my touch." His words were smooth poison in her ears.

"I don't want you, I don't want this. You're wrong. Please let me go. I don't want it to be like this." She felt tears start to burn in her eyes, and despite her valiant efforts a few escaped to slide from her eyes. A small sob escaped her lips.

Nathaniel's eyes widened in surprise. It didn't make sense, every woman he had met had wanted him to some degree, even after resisting a little they all caved eventually, what was wrong with this girl? He was doing it all perfectly, but still she struggled and squirmed trying to be freed.

"What am I doing wrong?" His voice shocked Kasie to her core. Her eyes burst open and she stared at him in confusion.

"Don't you see? Everything, all of this is wrong." She had to catch her breath a moment before continuing. "I don't love you and you don't love me. I'm a human, you are a vampire. I hate your kind and you feed off of mine. How could you have seen anything else?"

"No, this has never happened. All of you humans have wanted this. I have seen your kind pretend not to want it, play hard to get, but you always give in eventually. Don't lie, you want this, I can see it in your eyes."

"Maybe, but not like this! There is nothing but physical attraction for you. I don't want my first time to be empty! For having a thousand and some odd years of supposed experience you sure are clueless to some things."

Nathaniel pulled away, releasing her at last and moved to stand by the door. "I'm sorry, I thought...never mind. Just forget about me, I shall leave you alone." He turned and started to leave.

"Wait! Don't leave...yet." He turned a puzzled face to look at her. Kasie wanted to bite her tongue off. Why the hell did she blurt that out?

"Make up your mind, do you want me, or do you want me gone?"

Kasie's mind scrambled to find the right words. "I don't want to have sex with you, but I don't want you to leave just yet either. Just...stay. Please."

"What do you want?"

"Not to be alone. I hate when I'm alone in this house at night, so please stay." The words felt like vinegar in her mouth, but they were true. Then Nathaniel was there sitting beside her. She started a little at his sudden appearance, but relaxed when he made no move on her.

"What do you want from me? I am not some pet to keep you company."

"I know that, but, maybe, you can be my...friend...or maybe just an acquaintance."

"I thought you hated me."

"I hate what you do. How you keep trying to glamour me, and have sex with me. I'm not a piece of meat to hump, and I'm not a blood sack to feast on. I'm a human, like you once were a millennia or so ago."

"Alright, I'll give you that, but it was a very, very long time ago that I was a human, but I was never like you. First of all I am male, and second I was a warrior. My life was nothing like this posh convenient world you live in."

Kasie stared at him for a while trying to imagine him as a warrior. Somehow chainmail and animal skins actually seemed to suite him, even though he looked crisp and clean in his black suite jacket over a white button-up and iron-creased pin-stripe pants, and his hair tied back from his handsome face. Ugh, now she was complimenting him in her head, she was in more trouble than she thought.

"Just because it looks 'prettier' and seems nicer does not make it easier or 'posh' as you say. This world is just as vicious as it was back then, even more so, the only difference being the form of this ferocity."

"You make a good argument. Sadly you are wrong, these mental and emotional battles you wage do not end in death as victory or defeat, but some strange semblance of tipping the scale in the one's favor, thereby making them triumphant. It's all very twisted and silly."

"Hmm, you make a point, but the death part is not true, it has just changed from murder to suicide. The problem is that the suicides are not always intended by the ones who cause them. This supposed victory is not about tipping the scale, but bringing better points, reasons, facts, and more to support your side. Even then that doesn't always make the 'victor' right, often it is quite the opposite." Kasie was starting to relax as she reveled in their repartee' and his sultry, seductive voice. Ah, there she goes again, she barely quelled the urge to smack her forehead in exasperation with herself. This is building the potential to get bad for her.

"Suicide and murder are very different, and killing in battle is not murder."

"Oh, I doubt that, many failed suicide attempters are overjoyed to survive, and does a person not rejoice when they escape death at the hands of another, such as in battle?"

"I was not a murderer, I was a knoble warrior. And suicide is merely a coward's way out of doing what they should, such as surviving."

"If you killed them, it is murder or homicide if that makes you feel better. A warrior is a killer, a killer is a murderer, it's quite simple. How can you say it's cowardly, what about terminal patients who are in constant pain and destined for a slow, excruciating death, what about them?"

"I was only doing what was my duty. Pain is nothing, it passes eventually." He glanced away, and stared off, as if recalling some distant memory.

"Pain is not nothing, it is powerful, pain can make a person do things they never imagined they could do. Pain can cripple, blind, deafen, and destroy. I know its power." Kasie's voice shook a little as she reached the end of her statement, but did not falter. Those memories stayed locked away, she was not going to be sucked into them again, especially around Nathaniel.

"Very well. Sadly it is nearing my time limit, I must be heading back to BloodBar, and I fear your sister will return soon and I have the impression she is not very fond of me."

"That's right, oh gosh, did she see you?"

"No."

"Good, cause she would freak on me. Not that she's one to talk with her late night escapades with Marcus. If he bites her...I'll...I'll...do what I must. I've told him the rules, he will follow them or I will go to the local Officiate. Who is our local Officiate? We have only been here a few months, I don't have everything figured out yet."

"Hmm, I believe it is Ashton, but I wouldn't go to him about that, he isn't very human friendly. He has a tendency of tasting every human he meets, especially women, and even more so virgin women."

Kasie shuddered and laid back, her legs dangling over the edge of her bed.

"I don't get why that turns people on. It sounds like it would be unpleasant, and painful, plus how do you know they won't suck you dry, or try to turn you. I wouldn't take the chance."

"Oh, really? I hear it all depends on the vampire, some are skilled enough to make it almost painless and there's always more pleasure than pain, effect of our saliva."

"I don't know. It all seems crazy to me. Sometimes I still have trouble believing that you guys are real. I mean, I've always been a realist, but this just defies that out the window."

"We are very...different from you humans. I, for one, don't believe that is a very bad thing, in fact I think it is good, that way you humans don't get too big of a head."

"Good luck with that. Have you seen our politicians? Or those Christians, especially the Church of the Sun fanatics, crazy fuckers every last one. Yeah, I hate vampires, but it's personal for me, they just hate them because they are different, and because some egghead with influence has named you devil spawn and all that shit."

"Yes, they are quite irritating."

"Do you really have to leave? Now?"

"I should, but I don't quite have to. Perhaps if you can offer me something in exchange for my continued presence." He lifted his eyebrows suggestively at her and winked. Kasie grimaced and scowled at him.

"Behave. I have told you, I am not a piece of meat or a blood bag, so if you are going to try and treat me like one then you better get out and never come back."

She heard a soft laugh come from him and he smiled at her.

"I apologize, it's just that you are so much fun I can't seem to help myself, I just have to tease you."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Make fun of the human virgin girl. Did you ever poke sleeping bears with sticks as a kid?"

"No but I did other animal, bears were too hard to find. Now badgers were funny."

"There's a shock." Sarcasm saturated her words.

"Says the little pixie-like twig."

"Hey, I can't help that I'm tiny and my body refuses to gain weight, not that I'm complaining, I'm in great shape, for a human girl."

Nathaniel nodded and smiled at her. "I never said it was a bad thing, in fact I'm willing to bet that many men have pursued you just because of that lithe little body."

"Yeah, or my pretty face, but once the get to know me, or see the scars they run fast as fuck in the opposite direction. Not that I'm complaining, I prefer it that way. I don't want some stupid guy to get in the way of me living my life the way I want to. Besides all they care about is sex, sex, sex, and I'm not putting out." Kasie was surprised at the conviction in her voice, the determination behind those truthful words. No matter how hard she tried she still felt that twist in her heart remembering all the people who had abandoned her.

"That sounds...awful. If it has proven so difficult why have you continued to pursue what inevitably leads to pain?"

"Because I hope. I keep trying because I have hope. This hope is that one day I'll find someone who likes me for me, and doesn't mind my scars."

Nathaniel stayed silent for a long time, as did Kasie. After a while Kasie let out a nervous laugh. "Heh, well, it's not like that's ever going to happen, so now I just do it for entertainment mostly. It can be fun playing the game, knowing I'll win, sort of."

"Really? Something tells me it is quite opposite a sweet victory. Perhaps it is actually a little bitter."

"Well, yeah. I guess it sucks when my victory is when he runs. I'm fine with never being held again, by a man. I have my sister and female friends, what need do I have of some man? I mean all they seem to do is hurt me, so there's no point."

Next thing she feels Nathaniel's there, tenderly brushing a tear from her cheek as it tried to roll down her cheek. He stared into her reddening eyes as he kissed the tear caught on his pale finger. Kasie's small right hand came up and cupped his left cheek. Her eyes kept focusing on one of his eyes, then the other, unable to stay still. Softly, slowly her thumb brushed across his cheekbone. The bed squeaked as she began to lean forward, moving about a millimeter a second. It was like she was trying to push through chilled molasses. Her heart was shoving blood through her body so fast it almost hurt. His hand was behind her, supporting her back as Nathaniel started to force her down onto the bed. She retreated down but still grew ever so closer to him as the seconds past.

Her head finally came to rest on one of her worn but comfortable pillows. Finally their noses touched and she tilted her head just a little to the side. Her small body was completely covered by Nathaniel's long, lean, and powerful frame. He could feel his pants tightening almost to the point of breaking, and it took all his control not to groan in want. Kasie could see the lust in his eyes and it matched her own. Her mind was raging in the background, but she ignored it, not wanting to be released from so comfortable, so welcoming a hold. She had resigned herself to never again being held tenderly and here she was. Part of her wondered if she was being glamoured, but she knew she wasn't.

Nathaniel's knees slid between her own and started to force them apart. A part of her mind said that it was scared, she knew why, but she was so tired of her empty world, she wanted him to fill the hole, to fill her. Their lips were just about to touch when she heard his fangs unsheathe.

Panic raced through her, she turned her head to the side and pulled her hands up to force them between their two sexually charged bodies.

"I can't, not you. I'm sorry, but your fangs terrify me. It's not personal, I just can't. There are too many memories." Kasie fought tears as she spoke. Nathaniel sighed and in a moment he was sitting beside her.

"What is it about my fangs? I won't bite you unless you ask me to, if that makes you feel better." His voice was a little extra husky from sexual frustration.

"It's not that, fangs in general scare me, and the vampires attached to them. Honestly, you can be frightening, all of you can be. Look at a few nights ago, one was drinking from one of my best friends, and might have even been planning on draining her dry. Hell, she was probably going to do the same to me if you hadn't...saved me." She paused for a long time before continuing, and Nathaniel waited patiently. "I don't think I can ever thank you enough for that, it was like being in a nightmare."

"It was nothing special on my part, I just did my job." Nathaniel's lie slid out like buttered Teflon.

"Then again you tried to have your way with me later, and that was equally, if not more, terrifying. I thought-...never mind."

"Hmm? What did you think?"

"I thought, many times, that you might end up raping me, just to get what you wanted. Or that you might kill me."

Nathaniel was stung by her words but showed no outward sign of it. Instead he leaned a little closer to her. "I thought about it, but I am not the type. I want the woman to enjoy it to the fullest. Often they enjoy it more than I. I thought that I might be able to persuade you with a little push or shove, but I was wrong. You may want, but you won't allow yourself."

"Something tells me you were once a womanizer of the highest degree." She put a little jest into her words in an effort to relax the tension in the air.

He smiled and turned his full attention to her. "Yes, I was. I used to be renounded throughout and beyond my tribe's territory for my sexual prowess. I have met few women that did not want me, and all but one of them were lesbians."

"What about the non-lesbian one?"

"Well, I'm not sure. That one is the enigma." Nathaniel kept to himself that it was Kasie herself who was that one, the enigma, his personal puzzle of a person.

"Hmm. Did you ever have sex with a virgin?"

"Yes, quite a few actually. Mostly when I was human. Since I was turned I have lost sexual interest in them, for the most part. They still taste wonderful though, when I get to drink from one."

"Oh, you're not interested in virgins except for feeding on them."

"It's not like that. I have simply found it hard to...they are very inexperienced. They also tend to be very innocent, and that can be...annoying, they act like little girls, and I feel...wrong, like I'm trying to bed a child."

Kasie nodded her agreement, it did make sense. "What about me? Do I act like a little girl? I know I look like one."

Nathaniel watched her for a long moment, gauging how to properly word his response. "You are nothing like them. You only look young. At times you almost make me wonder whether you are a vampire or something, you have wisdom far beyond your age. At the same time you are still very young in other ways. That is shown by your wonton attitude towards me sexually. All in all you are by no means a 'little girl' type. You are the 'scarred heart' type and I'm not talking about physically. Obviously something horrible happened in your past that forced you to cut ties with men, serious dating, and all of that."

Kasie was surprised by how perfectly his words hit home. She slid off of the bed and went to stand by her window.

Outside the stars blanketed the dark sky with their bright lights. Nathaniel slid off of the other side and came around to stand beside her.

"They're so beautiful. It seems crazy that they are masses of exploding and imploding gases."

"I agree."

"I guess, that my body suites my title of 'scarred heart,' right?"

Nathaniel turned to her, with her body like a bird's so small, so fragile. He looked at her long purple hair, there was more blonde at the roots, but it didn't look bad or trashy, it looked pretty. He wondered what she looked like fully blonde.

"In a way yes, but that does not define who you are, by any means. It is just a...concept. By your reaction I would say that I hit the nail on the head."

"Yeah." Her voice was emotionless, hollow. She turned blank eyes on him. "The events that did this to me are in a long story about a short summer, the worst summer." She let out a pained sigh.

"You don't have to tell me. Besides, if I don't leave in the next few minutes I'll be in a LOT of trouble, so, sadly, I must depart."

Kasie nodded, staring at the stars with sad eyes. "I-...Will you be returning?"

"I may come again when I am able. Take care of yourself between now and then."

"Okay. Goodbye."

"Farewell."

Like that he was a blur, and then gone. Kasie looked at the stars, going over the night in her mind, making sure to memorize every little detail.

About an hour later the door to the front slowly opened and she heard Devun and Marcus giggle their way in. She turned from the lovely stars and headed downstairs, entering Mom-mode as she went.

"How was your date?" She called softly.

She was greeted by the sight of Marcus's hands all over Devun as they heavily made out before the open front door. Kasie's right eyebrow shot up.

"Excuse me!" The two split reluctantly.

"Hi mom." Devun sneered out the last word, like it was meant as an insult. Kasie was used to it, and so it didn't affect her any more than it usually did.

"I guess I don't have to ask if you enjoyed your date. I think the mutual throat tonguing said as much."

"Kasie, shut up." Devun's whine rang in her ears and Kasie sighed.

"Thank you for returning her a little early Marcus. I'm sure you both are looking forward to your next meeting, and want to prolong this one, but Devun, and I need our sleep. Work is not for the unrested."

Kasie turned away, not wanting to watch their sappy goodbye and headed back to her bedroom. She knew they wouldn't dare take longer than she gauged proper. She was right. In less than a minute Kasie heard the front door close. From her window she watched Marcus leave.

She sighed then turned away and went to her dresser to get her sleeping clothes. She changed into a tank top and a pair of pajama pants. Then headed to the kitchen and opened the medicine cabinet. She pulled out her sleeping pills and her other medications. She took her normal dose of two sleeping, plus one extra because she knew without it she would lay awake for much longer than usual. Then her various other necessities, half she was unsure why she needed, but had taken them all her life, so she didn't question it. She knew the one was because of the surgery she had to get when she was 15.

She heard the dryer beep its finish and went to retrieve them. She carried the clean laundry to her room and began folding them, and separating them between her own and Devun's. When she came upon Nathaniel's shirt and pants (capris, pants on her) she stopped short.

Rather than try to puzzle out what to do with them she folded them, as well as Jezzabelle's purple panties, and set them on her reading chair in the corner of her room. She figured she could return them to Nathaniel next time he visited.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kasie turned left at the light and continued in the direction of Pasha's house. Her heart was pounding.

Once again she wondered why Pasha had insisted she come over at this time of night. Kasie hated to be away from her house after dark, just in case Nathaniel would return that night, but she had waited and waited, days passed, weeks. It had almost been a month. Soon she would be starting her first semester of college. That scared her a little bit, but she had no choice, she needed the degree, and the finances it would bring, if she had any hope of keeping her sister and herself afloat. They were only just managing, and they were beyond lucky the house was already paid for (thank goodness for familial inheritence...as in being the only family to inherit), as well as their cars (last gift from their father) or they would have been ruined by now.

Another light, turn right. Only a few more minutes and she would be there. A turn down a gravel road placed her on Pasha's road. Four driveways later she had arrived.

She knocked on the door. After a moment it open and Kasie took in the sight of Pasha with smudged make-up and tearstains. Without a though she threw her arms around the tall redhead, pulling her into a deep hug.

"Lindsay dumped me." Kasie had known the moment she saw Pasha's face, but rather than retort she led Pasha into the living room and sat next to her on the couch.

"I know you hurt. I'm here for you, cry it all out, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

For the next hour and a half she listened to Pasha's sobs and as she told the story of meeting Lindsay at her health food store. How they hit it off over a cereal they both loved and exchanged phone numbers. How they went out and Pasha felt that it was meant to be, Lindsay was perfect. They were opposites in the right way and similar in the right ways as well.

She told stories of biking in the park, seeing movies, and more. She listed the various restaurants they had visited and eaten at.

Kasie ached for Pasha's pain. She cooed comforting words in her ear and ran her fingers through her long flaming locks, soothing her.

Once Pasha had gotten out all that she needed she went to the bathroom and cleaned up. She came back with a freshly cleaned face and the two sat down to watch a movie. They chose The Brothers Grimm, featuring the dearly departed Heath Ledger (R.I.P. we miss you).

They snuggled together under a large blanket and cuddled like sisters. In a way they practically were sisters, the two had know each other since Devun had first befriended Pasha when the two were 11 and 12. Ten years, Kasie whistle in her mind, the years had really flown by. She remembered how a few months after Pasha and Devun had connected they found Mercede and become a trio of troublemakers, but Kasie still thought of them as HER troublemakers, she remembered many times she had gotten them out of some pretty deep shit.

They watched as the two brothers were yanked out of an inn after 'eliminating' a witch that had been haunting the town's barn. She giggled with Pasha, but hers was directed more so at a memory four years old. Mercede had 'Carrie Underwood'-ed her cheating boyfriend's car and then some (like in Carrie's song "Before He Cheats"). Kasie had been the one to keep the cheating boyfriend from suing Mercede for the damage, and from pressing criminal charges. Lucky for Mercede he was a pot head and Kasie had taken Polaroid s of some of his 'trips' just in case of something like this.

They had reached the part where the two brothers were being controlled by the evil queen and forced to fight when Kasie heard the sound of breaking glass. Pasha had obviously missed it. She was too engrossed in the movie. Kasie gave her a bathroom excuse and went to investigate. As she headed toward where she guessed it came from she picked up an empty candlestick.

She rounded a corner and a fist slammed into her stomach. She just barely kept from retching as she fell to the floor. Her head smacked the floor hard and she cried out. Then the assailant was upon her, his hand smothering her mouth, and Kasie was horrified to see another darkly dressed burglar pass the two of them and head for Pasha. In desperation Kasie slammed the candlestick into the side of the head of the one on top of her. He fell over stunned and instantly she was up and after the other. She had been too slow. The other one had Pasha captured and had heard her approach so he held a knife to her throat. Kasie stopped dead.

She heard the first burglar stumble into the living room after her. She didn't move for fear that she would get Pasha hurt or killed. The one holding Pasha was just a little taller than her and his eyes were dark and angry.

The first came up behind her and clubbed her in the back of the head with his fist. She fell to the ground as her vision clouded. Pasha let out a shriek that was quickly stifled by the man holding her captive.

"Both of you stay quiet, or one of you will die, if not both of you." His tone was cold, and both women knew he meant it.

"Release your weapon purple hair." She let go of it and the other burglar snatched it up and kicked her in the side for good measure. Kasie cringed away in pain, but stayed silent. Her mind screamed for help, terror was making her thoughts hazy.

"Where are the valuables?"

"Upstairs in my bedroom, jewelry box on my dresser, not very original, I know. There isn't much, and few of any real value."

The tall one let out a growl of anger. The other burglar scurried up the stairs. A few minutes later he returned with a pillow case holding Pasha's valuables.

"She wasn't kidding. There wasn't much, so I grabbed a pair of silver candlesticks as well." The other burglar s voice was nasally, and Kasie finally got a good look at him, he wasn't tall, but not quite short, about average, and a little heavy set.

"Hmm, this is about to turn into a waste of time."

"Well we can do something about that." The nasally voice dripped with lust. Kasie cringed again, mostly in fear for Pasha, this would be far worse for her than for Kasie. She tried to calm down, but she had no hope of doing that.

The nasally voiced one walked over and he grabbed Kasie's hair. She gritted her teeth as he dragged her into the other room. Then his hands were all over her, and she felt sick. Every fiber of her being was screaming in revulsion and disgust. He was pulling her shirt up and his mouth was on her, violating her breasts. Then he was yanking at her pants, scratching her as he went.

"Please, don't." She felt a tear slide down her face.

Then her cheek burned, it took a moment for her to realize he had just slapped her. "Shut-up! I'm going to get my worth for breaking into this dung hole."

Her pants were around her ankles, and her panties just above them. His hands were down there, he forced a finger in and she screamed in pain before she could stop herself. He slapped her other cheek and tears started to flood from her eyes.

He pulled his hand away. "Damn your tight, are you a virgin." She nodded fearfully. "Oh, hell yeah. I got lucky."

She listened to his pants unzipping and then sliding down. Tears blinded her. Her mind reeled at all of this, no single thought even remotely clear. She cleared her mind and waited for the inevitable entrance. She could hear him grunt, and felt something press against her. She squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her jaw.

Then he was gone, her eyes flew open. In the dim light she saw that he was no longer in front of her, she looked around and found him to her left. He was pinned to the wall by his throat. Holding him there was Nathaniel. Her heart fluttered and sang.

"Forget him, you have to save Pasha, I can take care of him."

Nathaniel just nodded and was gone. Right away Kasie was up and she jammed her fist into the nasally one's stomach as hard as she could. He fell over and vomited. She grabbed a pan and bashed him over the head. Then she sprinted to the living room. She arrived panting to see Pasha on the floor, her dress up around her waist, but her underwear still on. Nathaniel had the tall one up against the wall.

"What are you waiting for vampire? Bite me, kill me, see what happens."

"Sorry, but I don't eat garbage." He towered over the taller burglar. He pulled the burglar toward him and then slammed him against the wall. The human's head lolled forward as he passed out.

Kasie rushed to Pasha's side and nudged her. She looked over at Kasie and mustered a weak smile. "I'm alright, are you?"

"I'm fine. Nathaniel saved us both, thank goodness."

"Actually it's thanks to my bond to you and my vampire abilities."

Kasie turned to him as she pulled Pasha into her arms. "What bond?"

"Oh, I forgot to mention another effect of drinking my blood. You see, drinking my blood creates a bond between us. I can feel your emotions, and sense when you are in danger. I can also find you through it, no matter where you are."

"So it's like a build in tracking device?"

"Basically."

"Okay." She turned from him to look at Pasha.

"Are you okay Pasha?"

"Yes, I told you I'm alright, gosh girl. I think I'm still kind of in shock. How about you. Are you planning on putting on pants or underwear any time soon?"

Kasie glanced down at her naked lower end and then looked back up. "I was in a rush to get to you and they were around my ankles so I kicked them off."

"Well go put them back on."

"Fine." Kasie released Pasha and stood up, and there was Nathaniel standing in front of her holding her clothes out to her. He kept his head turned to the side, but she caught a single quick glance at her. She couldn't blame him, he is a guy and she is a naked girl.

"Thank you." She took them and quickly put them back on.

His hand was cool and gentle against her shoulder as he pulled her to him and enveloped her in his long, muscled, pale arms. "I was worried I might be too late. Did he do anything to you?"

Kasie tried to ignore her blood hammering through her veins and making her ears buzz. "I'm fine. He didn't...yeah. He just...never mind."

He pushed her out until her held her at arms length and bent down to be eye-to-eye with her. "What did he do?"

"Well, first he punched me in the stomach, and jumped me as his buddy rushed by and got to Pasha, but I slammed a candlestick against the side of his head, and stuff happened. I just have a few bumps and bruises. All he managed was to get a finger...in there." She looked away feeling dirty, she couldn't get rid of the feel of his grimy hands grabbing her and touching her, and entering her.

"Kasie, your cheeks are swollen." His concern made her heart ache.

"It's nothing. I'll be fine. In a few days, maybe a week or two you won't even be able to tell it happened."

"Lift your shirt."

"What?!"

"I need to see where he punched you."

"Fine."

Kasie lifted her shirt up to show the slightly coloredspot where one of the burglars had smashed his fist into her. It would be a nasty dark bruise in the morning.

Nathaniel's face looked worried.

"What is it? Is it bad?" She felt fear slipping through her thoughts.

"I think you're bleeding internally, badly. This is dangerous. How far away is the nearest hospital?" He put just the right amount of concern and panic in his voice, to make it convincing.

Pasha perked up and answered. "About 40-45 minutes by car."

Nathaniel let out a growl. "That's too far. Kasie, you'll have to drink my blood. I can hear the blood seeping out and it might kill you in the next 15 minutes." The lie was easy, years of manipulation at his disposal made him an expert.

"Are you sure Nathaniel?" He nodded solemnly, and then he brought forth his fangs and opened up his wrist and pushed it in front of her lips. Kasie reached out tentatively and licked, that weird alcohol-less-woodier-wine taste greeted her and she started sucking it in. She only took in a little before Nathaniel tapped her shoulder to indicate that was enough. She released him quickly and stepped back. "You satisfied Nathaniel?" He smiled and nodded.

"That was kind of gross." Pasha's voice brought Kasie's attention back to her friend.

"Be grateful you didn't have to do it, twice."

"And here I thought you might come to like it. I did use it to save you two times after all...so far." Nathaniel's voice dripped with sarcasm before turning to a joking tone. Soon she would be hot and bothered again and panting after him. This time it would have to work, the more a human had of a certain vampire's blood, the more attached and attracted they are to that vampire.

Kasie sighed and walked over to Pasha, wiping any remaining blood away as she went. She helped pull her to her feet, she stumbled once, still recovering from the shock, but rebalanced quickly.

"We're going to call the police. After they have finished up I'm taking you to my house and I want you to stay the night. Is that okay?" Pasha nodded and smiled. "Thank you Kasie. If you hadn't been here...I don't even want to think about it."

"Do you wish for me to stay as well?" Nathaniel's was slowly returning to his usually cocky tone and that helped to calm Kasie even more.

"Yes, how else am I going to explain this? The local law enforcement and I don't have a pretty history." Kasie thought back to various assault, brawling, and blackmail charges, and more, none of which got very far. She let out a content sigh and smiled. She had always been a great learner and her father's extensive library had taught her about law, art, literature, and more. She still wondered why he had gotten rid of his medical section. Her mother had mentioned it removal in a drunken rant once.

"You say they don't like you and then smile. What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, just remembering a few run-ins I've had with the law, mostly petty things like assault, fighting, aggravated assault, blackmail, and such. They could never get the evidence or testimony to get very far." Kasie smirked at remembering Detective Marsman's various colored faces, from pink all the way to blue-purple.

Pasha's voice drifted in as she conversed with the police informing them of the B&E (Breaking and Entering), as well as burglary, assault, and attempted rape.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Nathaniel's face was blank, but Kasie caught the hint of true concern in his voice.

"It's not as bad as other stuff I've been through. I was terrified of being raped, of course, but I've been through worse. It was also scary wondering whether they would kill me, and/or Pasha, when they were done." She shivered as she remembered his hands, his finger, and them touching and violating her. It was still nothing compared to that summer, but she quickly pushed those thoughts away.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. Do you want me to accompany you to your home, maybe stay the night?" She was amazed he kept from turning that dirty or finishing with a wink. He had thought about seducing her that night, but was thinking better of it. The effect would last for about 12 days, so he had time to win her.

"I'm not sure. I'd have to ask Pasha and Devun." That was bullshit. They would only be all too enthusiastic about her having a man stay the night, in any capacity. Devun had even spoken well of Nathaniel two nights ago, aparently over her initial dislike of him. Sadly, the truth was that she was paranoid he would try to make a move on her again.

"Ask me what?" ~Fuck~ Kasie thought. ~Cue the lesbian pro-vamp~

"I was just consulting Kasie on whether it would be allowed for me to stay the night and watch over the two of you, three including...Devun, right?"

"Oh, of course you can. Gosh, if you want you could probably sleep in the basement in that coffin Devun's making Kasie build for Marcus, it's almost finished."

Kasie cursed Pasha every way she could in her head as she struggled to keep her face free of the rage inside.

"Very well, all that's left is the get approval from Devun, right?" Nathaniel looked into Kasie's eyes and she saw a twinkle of mischief mixed with a sense of triumph in his posture.

"Oh, Devun would be thrilled to have you stay, no worries. We have all been hoping Kasie might find a guy one of these days, and you seem like a respectable sort, what with your damsel rescuing and all."

"Why thank you, I do try to be a good knight in shining armour. I will ask Lady Devun for her permission upon arrival at hers and Kasie's home. Are you satisfied Kasie?" Her jaw tightened and started to ache from the pressure. Nathaniel had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing at her barely hidden anger. She knew she had no way out, and even though he knew he was not planning on trying anything that night, she did not, and she was fuming.

Her words came between clenched teeth. "Yes." All the while she kept the rest of her face still.

Then they sat on the couch awaiting the police's arrival. It only took 12 minutes, and they heard the tell-tale pounding knock.

Pasha answered the door, since it was her home. In walked Sheriff Daines, Detective Marsman, Officer Limerick, and a few others she didn't recognize.

"Sorry we took so long. These gentlemen stopped by from the neighboring parish to inform us about a series of crimes much like the ones committed here. They wanted to come along, since these criminals might be their guys, so we had to jump the other patrol car since its battery had died." Sheriff Daines spoke with a kind and thickly accented lilt.

"That's alright. The burglars are unconscious. The one is in the living room and the other in the kitchen. We left them where they fell just to be safe." (Pasha)

"We made sure they were still breathing, but that ambulance better get here fast, I hit the one in the kitchen really hard, and the other...well, he only got off easy because all he hit was drywall, not a metal pan." (Kasie)

"Why hello Kasie. The ambulance should be here soon. Now who is your tall friend?" (Daines)

Kasie glanced at Nathaniel and spoke before he could open his mouth.

"This is Nathaniel, he pretty much rescued us." She wanted to keep the fact he was a vampire under wraps as best as possible. The Sheriff wasn't too keen on vampires, although Detective Marsman was pro vampire rights, and Officer Limerick was as well, she didn't know about these new guys, they did not look friendly.

"Oh, hello there. I'm Sheriff Daines. This is Detective Marsman, Officer Limerick, Sheriff Kaczynski from the next parish over, his Deputy Walish, and Officer Burton."

Nathaniel gracefully walked over and began shaking all of their hands. "Nice to meet you, I'm Nathaniel Verismun. I am Kasie's boyfriend."

Kasie just about bit her tongue off when she heard the last sentence. Pasha kept silent, but smiled a little deviously. Both admired his perfect execution of that little fib that neither could safely dispute without creating a scene.

"Well can you two ladies run me through what happened while the others take notes, mark out evidence, and check on the burglars?" Kasie was glad it was Detective Marsman they would be talking to, despite their...differences he was a good man and she had nothing but respect for him.

"So what were you doing here Kasie?"

"Pasha asked me to come over, duh. She just broke up with her girlfriend Lindsay."

"You mean 'got dumped by Lindsay,' she dumped me like a sack of potatoes."

Kasie turned to face her and check if she was about to cry, her face was sad, but she showed no sign of letting out even a glimmer of a tear.

"Ah, uhm...I'm sorry that happened. Detective Marsman was still a bit off about Pasha being lesbian, prefering to think she was simply bi or something. Everyone knew he had the biggest crush on her, and no one could blame him with her curves, lips, eyes, etc.

"Thank you Adam." He blushed at her use of his first name. Kasie wasn't the only one skilled at handling law enforcement, especially straight males.

"Where were you when they came in?"

"We were in the living room watching The Brothers Grimm." Kasie didn't delve into detail just in case she had to recall this word for word later.

"Kasie said she had to pee and got up and left."

"I had heard what sounded like glass breaking, but I wasn't sure, I think Pasha missed it, so I went to investigate, just in case. I grabbed a candle stick along the way. I was not about to potentially confront possibly hostile criminals with nothing to protect myself with. I'm not stupid."

"I didn't hear the glass breaking, because I was too engrossed in the movie. Sorry."

(Kasie)"Don't feel bad. We all know how you get super into whatever you watch. That's nothing to be ashamed about. Now, let's see...I rounded a corner and all of a sudden a fist slammed into my stomach and I fell to my knees and I barely kept from vomiting he hit me so hard. Then he jumped on top of me as the taller one went out to the living room where he got a hold of Pasha."

(Pasha)"I had thought I heard something, but I just figured you'd stumbled or kicked something. Then I thought it was you coming back to tell me something or ask for a bandage or whatever. Then I felt a knife slide around my neck and his hand clamped over my mouth, I still tried to scream, in case Kasie didn't know he was there."

(Kasie)"I slammed the candlestick against the side of the guy's head as hard as possible and got up to get to Pasha. When I got there the taller one had the knife to her throat so I stopped dead."

(Pasha)"Then that shorter one stumbled in after her and hit her. The tall one made her drop the candlestick, well let go and let the shorter one take it. The short one kicked her, I didn't know why then, but I'm guessing it was repayment for the candlestick to the head. They asked where the valuables were and the short one went for them."

(Kasie)"She told them there wasn't much and few of them very valuable, and they were pissed when her word proved true. So they decided to...violate us. Or at least try to."

(Pasha)"Please don't ask us for details."

"I wouldn't dare. Take your time. You don't have to share anything too painful or traumatic." His words were very gentle, kind, and soothing as he tentatively patted Pasha's shoulder. Kasie could tell he was working hard not to blush, and with a glance at Nathaniel she saw that he had noted this as well.

"Tell me what you can of what happened next."

(Kasie)"Uh, well..."

"I showed up." Nathaniel jumped in to save Kasie from screwing up.

"And?"

"Took care of the ones attempting to rape my girlfriend and her best friend." Kasie had to put in double effort not to give away any of her negative internal reactions to his reuse of that word in reference to her. Pasha had to work even harder not to snicker or otherwise give away her entertainment at Nathaniel's teasing of Kasie.

"How did you...go about doing that?"

"I pulled those pigs off of them, obviously." It wasn't hard to believe since he stood over six feet tall and was covered in lean, but obviously powerful, muscles.

"Ah, yes, and what did you do with them?"

"I knocked out the one and Kasie pan-slammed the other one."

"I see. And why did you come over?"

Kasie tried to come up with something, but her mind couldn't find anything that sounded even remotely believable to her or that would stand up to being checked out.

"Kasie had asked me to come over as well since I've become good friends with Pasha as well and they both wished me to be here. I'm also very good at getting people to laugh."

Detective Marsman looked at him skeptically for a moment. Then Nathaniel struck an exaggeratedly silly pose with a ridiculous and hilarious face (A/N:i'm being lazy imagine your own image) and the three humans chuckled at how absurd he looked acting so goofy in a silvery gray suit.

"Jokes aside for now. Is there anything else?"

First Kasie, then Pasha, and finally Nathaniel all said no.

"Alright, I want to do a follow up interview tomorrow morning around 10 or 11AM with all of you."

Kasie felt her heart jump into her throat so fast she nearly started gasping for air. Luckily her brain came through in time. "That won't work. I have work then, as does Nathaniel." She didn't need to look at Nathaniel to feel the relief radiating from him.

"Then call off."

"Fuck no! Or are you going to recompensate me for those missed hours and money so I can pay the electric bill?"

"Fine. When, then, can you two come in?" He sounded a little irritated, but not angry, just very, very bored and tired.

Kasie glanced at Nathaniel and mouthed 7 or 8 and he nodded. "Around 7 or 8PM, depends on when we are allowed to get out of work."

"Alrighty then."

They all turned as they heard the ambulance arrive. After that things just blurred together for Kasie. She stayed out of the way as best she could. She vaguely recalled Nathaniel putting her in the passenger side of her car and helping Pasha into the backseat murmuring something about taking them to her house and watching over them the rest of the night.


End file.
